


It was

by ceciliawriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliawriting/pseuds/ceciliawriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Clankit, I hope this isn't creepy but I love everything you post so this is my thank you I guess :) It's probably not great but here you go.</p>
    </blockquote>





	It was

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clankit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clankit/gifts).



> This is for Clankit, I hope this isn't creepy but I love everything you post so this is my thank you I guess :) It's probably not great but here you go.

it was rough  
it was passion  
it was grimy  
it was bloody

but damn  
it gave them everything

it was an angel  
it was a fallen man  
it was rocky grounds  
it was two matched stars

god they loved  
it took away hopes and dreams

it was obsession  
it was cold iron  
it was bruised faces  
it was split lips 

when they were together  
everything else faded

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are the best, ps my tumblr is @lustingformichel


End file.
